The Quell After the Storm
by Fanatic Whovian Writer
Summary: After the win of Cato in the 74th Hunger Games, there was no way Snow could make the victors go into the arena, as District 12 did not have a male and a female. And so, the 75th Hunger Games is now double the tributes, but with one catch. Tributes will be paired together, and if their partner dies, they do as well, which will force those who may be enemies to work together. SYOT!


_POV: Lucas Blithe (25)_

I was relaxing in my bedroom, arms behind my head, thinking of a time without the Hunger Games. Where the districts hadn't worry about giving up their kids. Where I wasn't tasked to come up with a new arena that would be different than ever before. Where Katniss and Peeta could have been happy, and not killed by Cato at the very end, last year. I was the new Head Gamemaker, and I would have to make this 75th Hunger Games the best there had been before.

The twist: two victors. If one tribute dies, their partner also dies. However, to offset this, there would be double the tributes, and the partners would be decided when the training scores came up. Partners were not necessarily going to be from the same district. To display unity, and how together, the districts kept the capital strong, but necessary sacrifices needed to be made as well. A dangerous move on Da- President Snow's part. With the upset in the districts, bringing them together, united, would be a bad move in my mind.

But really, it was genius at the same time. Bring them together, bring them closer to the capital who protects them, especially if one brings them closer to the lower numbered districts. With two victors, there was mercy, an exception, a change from the time of Haymitch's victory, with the double tributes rule. And to force people to work together, who may not even like each other. I still wouldn't have done it myself. But I can't control it, so I have to make it work. And I want to make my first games entertaining to the districts as well. At least as entertaining as it could be to the families and friends of those who were getting killed. I really did not like the Hunger Games, having grown up in District 1 with my mother, before President Snow relocated us to the Capitol when he found out about me, and where my mother was (having been lost in the district, despite growing up a Capitol girl herself). Lived 10 years in District 1, and Dad... I mean, President Snow told me it would give me good insight into the Districts, and that I could help tether them to the Capitol, as unrest had already started those 15 years ago. Said I was going to be the next President. Snow was sure of it. Yet... I couldn't take his name. Said it would tarnish his beautiful reputation.

Then it occurred to me. I would use books, stories, old television shows, throw them together in the arena. Mutts from those stories. I quickly got up from my bed, and hurried over to my bookshelf. Things that the districts might have or seen… I pulled out a couple of books and these things known as DVDs (I had the last surviving sets, but the shows on the disks were played around the districts as entertainment, though the capital wasn't too keen on some of them and didn't watch them). I hoped I had made my selections well. I pulled out a large piece of paper and began drawing my first arena.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Anyways, my other stories are almost ready to be updated, but this idea kept getting in the way. So I decided to submit it, and gather some tributes while I work on the other stories. This will have some very interesting things, and with some Wholock Potter things added in. If you want something from another fandom, send me a PM about it. I might not have seen/watched any of it, but I can add monsters, and items and such if you provide me with enough information about it. Form and list on my profile at the bottom.**

**Reapings will be short, train rides nonexistent, and longer POV's will start in the training. Won't do Chariots, probably. Just so you all know. PM submissions are the only ones that will be accepted. Reviews would be loved, though I know that I am not good about the reviewing, and I will not hold it against you, if you do not review every chapter, if you submit someone, though the more active you are, the more I know how to improve and make this story as good as possible. **


End file.
